bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Popping Power
Not to be confused with Damage. Popping Power, also called Pierce, is how many bloons a tower's projectiles can pierce through. 1 popping power=1 bloon pierced. Most towers have an upgrade that increases popping power. In addition, the Monkey Village's Monkey Fort upgrade increases most nearby towers' popping power by 1. In BTD5 the Monkey Lab offers a popping power upgrade up to a total Popping Power increase of 20% for all towers. The way this appears to work is that each tower will have that percentage chance to fire a projectile with increased popping power. A 0/0 Dart Monkey will have a 20% chance to pierce 2 bloons instead of 1. A 0/2 Dart Monkey will have a 20% chance to pierce 8 bloons instead of 4. In Bloons Monkey City, the amount of Popping Power can be influenced by Monkey Knowledge Packs. When a specific rank regarding "pierce" of a tower is unlocked, the Popping Power may increase by either an integer, a percentage, or by an "every Xth shot" (where "X" is an integer). Popping Power of All Towers (BTD5) Text in Italic means Premium/Specialty (BTD5 only) or obtained through Monkey Knowledge Packs (Bloons Monkey City only) Dart Monkey • Basic Tower: 1 • Sharp Shots: 2 • Razor Sharp Shots: 4 • Spike-o-Pult: 18 • Juggernaut: 100 (101 with Sharp Shots, 103 with Razor Sharp Shots) • Splodey Darts: +10 • Monkey Knowledge Packs: 10%, 20%, 30% Tack Shooter • Basic Tower: 1 • Ring of Fire: 60 • Blade Shooter: 2 • Blade Maelstrom: ∞ (every blade) • Tack Awesomizer: x2 • Tack Research Center: +1 • Monkey Knowledge Packs: +1 every 2nd shot, +1, +1 and +2 every 2nd shot, +2, +2 and +3 every 2nd shot, +3 Sniper Monkey • Basic Tower: 1 (pops multiple layers per shot, but only on one bloon.) Bomb Tower • Basic Tower: 40 • Bigger Bombs: 50 • Missile Launcher: 55 • Cluster Bombs: 180 • Frag Bombs: 1 (per frag) Ninja Monkey • Basic Tower: 2 • Sharp Shurikens: 4 • Flash Bombs: 40 (bombs only) • Double Shot: 4 (per shuriken, throws 2 shurikens) • Bloonjitsu: 4 (per shuriken, throws 5 shurikens) • Monkey Knowledge Packs: +1, +2, +3 Boomerang Thrower • Basic Tower: 3 • Multi Target: 7 • Glaive Thrower: 12 • Glaive Riccochet: 101 (41 in Bloons Monkey City) • Glaive Lord: 10,000 (Rotating Glaives have ∞) Ice Tower • Basic Tower: 0 • Snap Freeze: • ∞ • Ice Shards: 1 (per ice shard) • Monkey Knowledge Packs: +1, +4, +5, +6 Glue Gunner • Basic Tower: 1 • Glue Splatter: 6 • Glue Hose: 12 Monkey Buccaneer • Basic Tower: 5 • Grape Shot: 2 (per grape) • Cannon Ship: 40 (per bomb) • Aircraft Carrier: 5 (per dart) Monkey Ace • Basic Tower: 15 • Sharper Darts: 18 • Spectre: 40 • Pineapple Present: 20 (per pineapple) • Ground Zero: ∞ • Monkey Knowledge Packs: +1, +2, +3 Dartling Gun • Basic Tower: 1 • Powerful Darts: 3 • Laser Cannon: 13 (15 with Powerful Darts) • Ray of Doom: 100 • Ray of Doom (mobile): ∞ • Hydra Rocket Pods: 40 • Dartling Ammo Dump iOS: +1 • Monkey Knowledge Packs: +1, +2, +3 Mortar Tower • Basic Tower: 40 • The Big One: 100 Monkey Apprentice • Basic Tower: 2 • Intense Magic: 7 • Lightning Bolt: 25 • Summon Whirlwind: 15 • Tempest Tornado: 70 • Dragon's Breath: 3 (per flame) • Monkey Knowledge Packs: Whirlwind popping power +2, +4, +6 Super Monkey • Basic Tower: 1 • Laser Vision: 2 • Plasma Vision: 3 • Sun God: 15 • Robo Monkey: 3 (4 with Laser Vision, 5 with Plasma Vision) • Technological Terror: 5 (6 with Laser Vision, 7 with Plasma Vision) • Temple of the Monkey God: Depends on sacrifices. A Temple with no sacrifices will pop 50 bloons per yellow plasma ball. • Temple of the Monkey God (mobile): Beams have ∞ popping power no matter the sacrifices. Spike Factory • Basic Tower: 5 • Bigger Stacks: 10 • Spiked Balls: 16 • Spiked Mines: 40 (explosion only; spiked mines themselves have 16) • Tack Awesomizer: x2 (except for Spiked Mines' explosion) • ''Spikes R Us'''' (BTD5 Mobile) x1.5'' • Monkey Knowledge Packs: +1, +2, +3 (per pile) Monkey Village • Basic Tower: 0 • High Energy Beacon: 4 Bloonchipper • Basic Tower: 1 Monkey Engineer • Basic Tower: 3 • Sentry Gun: 2 • 9-Inch Nails: 8 (does not affect sentries) Heli Pilot • Basic Tower: 2 (per dart, shoots 2 darts) • Quad Darts: 2 (per dart, shoots 4 darts) • Razor Rotors: ∞ • Apache Dartship: Monkey Sub • Basic Tower: 1 • Barbed Darts: 3 • Bloontonium Reactor: ∞ • Airburst Darts: 1 (per dart, shoots one dart that splits in 3 (4 with Tier 3'' Sub Construction Yard)) • Ballistic Missile: ''Monkey Knowledge Packs: every 3rd, 2nd, all Airburst Darts split into 4 instead of 3. Agents • Beekeeper: 1 • Beekeeper Pro: 1 • Meerkat Spy: - • Meerkat Spy Pro: 1 • Tribal Turtle's spears: 3 • Tribal Turtle's coconuts: 5 • Tribal Turtle Pro's spears: 3 • Tribal Turtle Pro's coconuts: 5 • Angry Squirrel: 1 • Angry Squirrel Pro: 1 (both pop more when enraged) • Bloonsday Device: 700 • Bloonsday Device Pro: 700 • Super Monkey Storm: ∞ • Super Monkey Storm Pro: ∞ Trivia *Sniper Monkeys do not have multiple Popping Power because it only targets one single bloon, although it does shoot one bloon with multiple pops at the affected target.